


Sex Ed

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has questions the teachers in school aren't providing. The police academy never prepared Starsky and Hutch for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

Sex Ed  
By  
Dawnwind

Molly stood on the landing when Starsky opened the door. “Hey, Pete!” He gave a courtly little bow and ushered her into the apartment. “A nice surprise to see you on such a pretty day.”

“I have a…” Molly shifted from foot to foot before venturing inside. “A kind of personal question and I didn’t know who else to ask.”

“Come on in,” Hutch urged, getting up from reading the morning paper. “How can we help you?”

Molly blushed, walking in and perching rigidly on the Cleopatra chair. “I have a…” She frowned, biting on her bottom lip, shoulders around her ears. “A question about the body.” Her voice was barely above a whisper by the last word.

“The body?” Starsky echoed, confused. He wasn’t sure that he and Hutch were actually the most qualified for questions about a 13 year old girl. 

“B-because of something we learned in school!” Molly added, still bright red.

“Go on,” Hutch said neutrally, glancing at Starsky with a question mark between his eyebrows.

“Howdoesthespermgettotheegg?” she asked in all one breath.

Starsky had to insert pauses between the words to figure it out, but it was Hutch who jumped in first.

“Are you having sex?” he roared.

Molly shrank against the wicker back of the chair. “No! I just—we had sex ed in class, but it was confusing.”

Having recovered his wits and breath, Starsky smiled slightly. Encouragingly, he hoped. “In what way?”

“Well, Mr. Landers drew this little squiggly sperm on the chalkboard and a big round egg, then showed how the sperm pierces the egg to make a baby.” She looked down at her clenched hands the entire time she was speaking. “But how did the boy’s sperm get to the egg in the first place. ‘Cause I can’t figure that one out.”

“Ohhh,” Hutch said, far more relaxed. “You know that a man has a pe…”

Starsky glared at his partner, not sure they should use such words with a girl.

“I’ve seen Kiko’s,” Molly said scornfully, obviously unimpressed by her foster brother’s equipment. “Accidentally in the bathroom, one time.” She fumbled in her pocket to pull out a roll of Wintergreen mints and popped one in her mouth with shaking fingers. “And I’ve got a vagina.”

“So, we got that out of the way.” Starsky was surprised he was sweating so much. “A boy—uh, man—way older’n a teenager…slides the penis into the v-vagina…”

Hutch quite clearly saw Starsky’s apprehension and took up the slack, “which causes the sperm to swarm out, swim up the uh…” He took a second as if trying to recall the correct terms. “Birth canal into the woman’s tubes and she conceives.”

Impressed with Hutch’s acumen, Starsky grinned. They were finished, that was all she needed to know.

“So, he puts it into that little hole?” Molly asked in horror, placing protective hand over the crotch of her red slacks. “Really? I thought maybe it sort of jumped.”

“No, that’s how it works,” Starsky assured her. He was not going to admit how many times he’d experienced sex. Definitely a conversation for another time.

“So, you’re not having sex,” Hutch clarified. 

Molly shook her head.

“Is Kiko?” Hutch asked, sounding like a father unsure whether to be proud or terrified.

“No!” Molly sucked furiously on her mint. “Mama Maria is.”

“Maria?” Starsky and Hutch echoed in unison.

“Well, at least, I think so, cause she’s gonna have a baby,” Molly said with far more happiness than she’d shown through the rest of the discussion. “She told me this morning. She’s been seeing the mailman.”

Starsky burst out laughing, all those jokes about mailmen, milkmen and surprise babies crowding his brain. It was going to be an interesting next nine months.


End file.
